


Itsy-Bitsy.

by PeachSweet



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hajoon is both done and also silently cooing at them, jaehyeong is whipped, spiders are not welcomed here, there's not really much to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSweet/pseuds/PeachSweet
Summary: Jaehyeong never thought he'd be hunting down some dumb spider in his boyfriend's room, but here he is, doing just that.Alternatively, Sammy is afraid of spiders and Jaehyeong is the one who ends up having to find it and get rid of it.





	Itsy-Bitsy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a while and decided that since The Rose is finally having a comeback, I might as well finally post this.
> 
> The title is a reference to that one nursery rhyme of the same name.

It was a normal day in the dorm, one of their free days where they were left to do whatever they pleased, which in Sammy’s case means hanging out in his room and doing absolutely nothing for once. He was laying back, daydreaming about nothing in particular with his music box in his hand, fidgeting with the small item when he saw it.

 

He turned his head, bangs hanging in front of his eyes at first until he lifted a hand to shift them back, his gaze naturally focusing on the wall in front of him when it crawled up right into his field of view.

 

To say Sammy screamed loudly would be an understatement, later they would get a noise complaint because of it but right now he didn’t care, screaming his lungs out as he scrambled to get away from the thing. Sammy liked to think he wasn’t scared of a great many things, but spiders gave him the chills and made him run to the closest member he could find, which more often than not turned out to be his boyfriend.

 

This is exactly what happened this time as well, as the members had gathered at his door the moment they heard the screams of the eldest, hoping it wasn’t something too serious as Sammy came stumbling out. He ran instantly into Jaehyeong’s chest, the maknae catching him before he could fall back into his room, Dojoon and Hajoon peering into the room curiously.

 

“ _ Spider- spider, Jaehyeongie, spider- _ ” He says in English, instantly defaulting to the language at the first sign of danger. Dojoon and Hajoon instantly back away, a shared look of disgust on their faces at they realize what’s in their eldest member’s room. Both share a dislike of most bugs, especially when they’re in their living space, but luckily for Jaehyeong their disgust is nowhere near as bad as Sammy’s fear.

 

“Hyung, slow down please.” Jaehyeong requests, squeezing the smaller’s arms gently while Sammy seems set on making this a big thing. “It’s just a spider hyung, come on, just calm down a bit-” Jaehyeong starts to say, doing his best to get his boyfriend to calm down so he can maybe be told where the bug is before he goes in there and tears Sammy’s precious room apart.

 

“What do you mean ‘just a spider’?! It was huge!” Sammy yells, at the very least back to the language Jaehyeong is fluent in as he speaks now. Hajoon has retreated back to his own room to continue doing what he had been doing before, but Dojoon still lingers if only because Sammy is his self proclaimed best friend (and also maybe because this is vaguely entertaining).

 

“Sam, that’s what you say about every spider you see.” Dojoon supplies helpfully from the side and Jaehyeong shoots him a look, obviously not appreciating his hyung’s ‘help’ on this matter. “I’m just telling the truth!” Dojoon defends, hands raises as if he expects Jaehyeong to start a fight on behalf of his boyfriend, who is now glancing back into his room nervously.

 

“Hyung, babe, can you tell me where it is? Please?” Jaehyeong asks sweetly, hoping his approach works because he’s not sure if Sammy is even thinking entirely straight, though really Jaehyeong doesn’t think the older ever thinks straight.

 

“Under my bed, but it’s probably gone and laid its eggs somewhere and now I can’t ever return to my room and-” Sammy coughs, his breath suddenly running out and saving Jaehyeong and Dojoon from some fear inspired tangent that neither of them want to hear even if their eldest has a nice voice.

 

“Okay, okay, it’s fine, I’ll go kill it and your room will be back to new, okay?” Jaehyeong says, rubbing Sammy’s arms up and down, stopping at the crooks of his elbow just to squeeze the tattoo on left arm. Sammy seems to be backing down from his panic enough for him to nod in hesitant agreement, Jaehyeong letting go of him after making sure the smaller can stand on his own. 

 

And so, the hunt for the spider begins, Jaehyeong crawling under the space under Sammy’s bed with some difficulties and a few muttered curses. Carefully, he moves things around, trying to locate the bug in the mess that Sammy had left behind in his hurry to get out. 

 

It shouldn’t be hard to find the spider considering how much of the stuff that sammy owns is in some light colour, but of course Sammy had been exaggerating when he had said the spider was huge so Jaehyeong spends nearly half of an hour looking for the damn bug. As soon as he spots it on one of his boyfriend’s beloved LPs, he panics, feeling genuine terror rise up in his throat at the sight. He can’t just squish it like usual, Sammy would murder him and probably also cry and Sammy crying is not something Jaehyeong’s heart can handle.

 

So, for a solid minute, Jaehyeong stands there and stares, wondering what to do before he carefully calls for Dojoon, hoping that his hyung will have some sort of answer.

 

“What? Are you scared of spiders now too? Is that what they meant by the saying ‘you are what you-’ oh.” Dojoon stops talking suddenly, eyes zeroing in on the same sight that Jaehyeong has been staring at for the past few minutes. “Shit.” He says oh so helpfully, blinking owlishly as a sudden hush falls over the room.

 

“I’ll just get a glass and something thing and we just… trap it.” He says, starting to back out of the room as the maknae nods mindlessly, keeping his eye on the spider encase it decided to scurry away. “I’ll ask Hajoon to distract Sam… god knows what he’ll do if he sees any of this.”

 

“You do that hyung… I’ll just… be here.” Jaehyeong says, ready to lunge at any sudden movements the arachnid makes, hoping that it doesn’t run away because honestly he’s not ready to go looking for it again.

 

Quickly, Dojoon leaves and gets Hajoon to distract their leader, grabbing the necessary items for their mission and hurrying back. Jaehyeong is quick to join his side, both of them silently arguing about who’s gonna do what before quickly deciding through rock paper scissors, Jaehyeong cursing when he loses as Dojoon hands him the glass.

 

“I hate this band.” Jaehyeong mutters and Dojoon barks out a quiet laugh, jumping away when Jaehyeong tries to kick him.

 

“You can do it daddy long legs.” Dojoon says, snickering at his own joke as Jaehyeong nearly trips over his own two feet. Luckily, he catches himself and shoots a glare back at his snickering hyung before continuing with his job, sneaking up on the fairly small spider, glass held tightly in his hand.

 

Slowly, he raises it up, breath held as he slams it down, breath catching at the bug nearly gets away. He hears the sigh of relief behind him as it’s caught in the glass before Dojoon makes a noise of disgust at the sight of the spider scurrying around helplessly, Jaehyeong hissing at him to hurry up when the older takes too long.

 

Easily, a piece of paper is slid under the glass and Jaehyeong picks it up, nearly shouting in relief as his job is finally done and he can go dispose of the stupid little bug. He hurries out of the dorm then, not wanting for Sammy to see the bug before he can get rid of it and goes outside, releasing the spider and hurrying back inside.

 

“The deed is done.” He says, smiling as Sammy is quick to find him, the now clingy older boy managing to worm his way into Jaehyeong’s side.

 

“My fucking hero.” He says jokingly, though Jaehyeong can still hear the tone of relief in his voice as he says it. He leans up expectantly afterwards and Jaehyeong giggles easily, leaning down just enough for the older to reach him. 

 

Sammy’s overgrown white bangs scratch the top of his cheek as the older kisses his jaw clumsily, both of them laughing softly at each other as Sammy kisses his cheek like he had meant to the first time. It’s a normal day in the dorm.


End file.
